Short blondy and possesed suit of armor?
by ClicktheMuffin
Summary: On a train ride to Oman City, the Elric Brothers find themselves in a creepy place filled with other walking suits of armor. There, they meet a blonde boy with, ironically, a possesed suit of armor. Thing is... it's a girl!
1. Chapter 1

"Nyaa! This train is so boring…" mutters Ed with crusty eyes.

"Well you just woke up." Says his brother in a "tin can". "Besides we're almost there."

"Remind me, where are we goin'?"

"The name was something like Oman City…"

"Well, I'mma sleep again. Wake me when we're there."

As he curled up in his seat, the train made a sudden stop, causing Ed to shudder to the floor. "Geez…" he said, slowly getting up. "Can't I get a easy ride?" He stuck his head out the window. "Brother, sit down." Said Alphonse.

"I'll siddown when I wanna. WHAT'S GOIN ON OUT THERE?! Huh…?"

A light filled up the entire train car.

"Al? Al! Where are you!"

"Yaaagghh!!!"

"Al!"

The next thing they both knew, they woke up in a cold place… filled with pathways with blocks, lanterns that you had to hit, it was like a huge puzzle. A clanking sound came from one hallway…

"OH MY GOSHNESS!"

It was a possessed suit of armor, just like Al, but there was something strange about this one. It carried around a sword, maybe the same size as Edward, but twice as heavy. The phantom smashed both of the brothers' right hands.

"This isn't good brother!"

"No duh!..uh..?"

In the corner of his eye, he caught a boy maybe 2 years younger than him telling them to stay quiet. He wielded a sword, too and hit the armor on the back. Ed squeezed his eyes and looked away, but nothing ever hit them. When he opened them, the phantom armor was frozen; it's color pink. Where there was no flash of light, the same girly colored eyes were in view. Without a word to the brothers, it nodded to the shorter boy, who pointed down a hallway. "Go distract the other one."

"Okay…"

Then Ed realized that the boy's sword was glowing, so somehow, it must've done something. "Hey, kid!" he said to the boy. "What just happened…?"

"Erm… can I tell you later? I'm a bit busy right now…"

"That thing just smashed my hand, and all of a sudden, it'll take commands from someone your age?!"

"She's a friend, mmkay?"

"…SHE?!"

"Don't say anything."

Trying to have him hold another question, he ran down the same hallway as the phantom. "I'm gonna follow him, Al."

"Eh?! But brother!"

"Shu-shu-shush! Why don't you go play in that sparkly floor thingy over there?" said Ed, dashing off to find that boy.

The boy was peeking over to an area where the phantom was talking to another one of it's kind, but darker. The boy, sporting somewhat a green soldier outfit (you'd know if you have the game), blonde hair, and pointy ears. Slowly, he crept over to the creepier looking phantom and whacked him on the back with his sword. Then a spirit flew out from the pinkish one and onto the frozen one, leaving the original to disintegrate. Soon the one the spirit, or she, as the boy said, recently possessed turned pink as well. They nodded their heads, and crept up the stairs in front of them.

ClicktheMuffin: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni hao Nyan

Gorgesu Derishes adekarucha!

© Spirit Tracks- Zelda – Nintendo

Fullmetal Alchemist- Funimation


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez…" says Al. "Brother's being a jerkwad."

As the boy and the other suit of armor disappeared into the second floor, Edward… stalked them; I guess you could say. He stood behind them, watching what they would do next. (Which might have been boring, there were no other suits of armor or anything like that; just a map on a pedestal.) Before they fully entered the room, the armor lost it's pink sheen and collapsed, and the boy's sword stopped glowing. To Ed's surprise, what once possessed such a scary armor, turning it pink, was a female spirit, about the boy's age; most likely to be a princess. The two raced toward the map. The boy swiped the map from the pedestal and held it up in a triumphant way. A short little triumphant tune came in as well.

DANANANANA!!!!!!!

And a little box appeared before them.

YOU GOT THE OCEAN RAIL MAP

NOW YOU NEED JUST ONE MORE TO GO

Ed's face clearly sported disturbance and curiosity. _Um… random much?"_

The couple turned around, witnessing the midget staring right at them.

"Wh-" said the boy' "Y-…. Wha???"

"He followed us?"

"Hey, just wanted to ask a few questions."

The boy motioned toward the drifting spirit.

"What is it you want then?"

"I'm Edward Elric, state alchemist."

"We don't have state alchemists in Hyrule. We barely have any."

"Hyrule? I'm _not_ in Amestris?"

"Wherever that is."

"Well, first question: What's with those ears??"

"These ears are pretty normal around Hyrule."

"And in alchemy, a soul cannot drift out of the armor, or object, it was attached to."

"That's in alchemy. Not here."

A frown came upon Ed's face. They act as if alchemy doesn't even exist.

"You said that there were few alchemists." He bellowed. "I want to meet them."

"Then seek for Simium. I heard he had just moved into Aboda Village." She turned her head toward the boy.

"Should we bring him there, Link?"

Link shrugged, and Ed gulped. _I don't think that kid likes me…_

"Let's ask Anjean first." He said.

The girl turned into an orb of light and hid somewhere around Link, who used his head to point to the glowing blue light coming from the floor. Calmly, Link stepped into it first and was no longer in that room. Edward did the same.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves by the Spirit Train and an old woman. Her hair was curled to the top of her head, and she looked like she was literally attached to her train-like wheelchair. The girl came out of her hiding place. "Anjean, we found this man in the third piece of the tower."

"I'm only 15…" Ed muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really? Link's only 11."

_Wuh? Is he really that tall?_

The old woman gave an "excuse me" cough.

"So, back to what you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes. This man and another suit of armor were about to be crushed by a phantom."

_Al!_

Then from the stairs, a faint scream was heard. Then sounds of a suit of armor, and then Al. He had a chuchu on his head. "EEEEP! What is this thing?! Get it off me!!"

"O-oh hold on a second Al!"

Link and the girl stared at them, both obviously thinking: _Morons._

Ed clapped his hands, but it didn't work because his right arm was crushed. _Can't use alchemy, huh… _He detached his arm and smacked the little creature on Al's helmet. It did disappear.

"Did you just remove your arm?!" shrieked the girl. "Eww!!! Link, did you see that? I can't believe I thought we were gonna help that creepy guy! What if he's a zombie? LINK HE'S A ZOMBIE PROTECT MEEEEEE!!!"

All her screaming made Link temporary dizzy. He shook his head out of it and calmly said: "Zelda, you're a spirit/soul/ghost now. Do you really think a zombie can attack you?"

Ed stared at them. "I'm no zombie. This is just an artificial limb. See?" He held it up. Link and Zelda couldn't notice it earlier because of the glove and sleeve.

"Well anyway Anjean… uh…" when Zelda turned her head to her, she found she was fast asleep.

"Um, Anjean?"

"Huh? Oh. What was it you wanted with this midget?"

" WHO YOU CALLIN A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT THAT USES GRAINS OF SAND TO MAKE BREAD BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE DOESN'T EVEN NEED WHEAT WHEN HE CAN JUST GO TO THE BEACH AND USES GRAINS OF SAND THERE AND DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'S SMALLER THAN AN OXYGEN ATOM IN THE WATER?!"

A slap came across his face.

"Shut up." Said Anjean.

"Yes ma'am…" said Ed, rubbing his cheek.

"So, Zelda, what was it you wanted to ask me of this boy?"

"Well we found him in the third floor of this tower, and he says he is a state alchemist. What do we do with him?"

_You act like I'm a stray dog you little…_

"Sorry to interrupt," Ed muttered. "but, is this little girl a princess?"

Zelda turned her head toward him. "If we can take you to that alchemist, than I'll tell you on the way there."

"So you want to take him to an alchemist?"

"Um… yes Anjean."

"Well I sense that you dispose of him before heading to the Ocean Realm…"

"DISPOSE?! How rude!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to put it in other words. Maybe I should've said, 'if he stays here there will be many problems.'"

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN INSULTING ME?!"

"You know what I mean. Link, bring him to Aboda village."

Link saluted her and boarded the engineer's part of the Spirit Train, Zelda and the Elric brothers boarding the passenger's car, but Anjean kept Al back. "I think you should stay here."

--

So as Ed almost fell asleep in the train car, Link blew the whistle.

Ed jumped and shrieked. "HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!"

Link grinned. The train began to slow down and the pulled over at Aboda Village. When the train came to a full stop, they all unboarded the train. "You guys visit the alchemist. I'm gonna go visit Niko and Alfonzo."

It's 6:55 A.M., I think I'll stop writing here.

Zelda © Nintendo

FMA © Funimation


	3. Homunculus in Hyrule?

"So…" said Ed. "You're a princess?"

"Yeah."

"If I may ask, how did you become like this?"

"Chancellor Cole took my body."

As they walked the paths of Aboda, Ed kept asking about things you would already know about if you at least beat the Forest Realm part. After a while, Link came up to them in his original engineer outfit.

"Niko wanted to keep the recruit outfil for some reason…"

"I guess it's okay." Said Zelda with an awkward blush.

"Ahem," intruded Ed. "So this Simian guy?"

"Well he can't be too hard to find. It's a really small town."

"So how can we tell if it's not him?"

"Well, there's pretty much just Niko, Alfonzo, and a woman with two children when I left."

"So Niko is old, Alfonzo's an engineer, and I think Simian would be a wise old dude."

"Are you calling me old?" came a voice from behind them. It looked like a snobby rich kid that lives in a mansion.

Zelda gave a worried look. "Uh," she forged on. "A-are you Simian?"

"Mm-hmm."

"He's just a kid, Link, Ed. Do you really think he can help?"

"What's wrong with being a kid?"

"Nothing, we were just expecting… um…" "Well, I'm just _using_ this form." Simian pulled on the collar of his shirt, revealing an ouroboros tattoo.

--

ClickTheMuffin: oooh spooky.

You know who it all belongs to.


	4. Chapter 4

"You homunculus!" hollered Ed as he lifted Simian's shirt. "I bet you're trying to find out what we're up to, so you can go tell that father of yours!"

"What're you talking about???"

Link slapped Ed's hand away. "Listen, kid." He said flatly. Edward refrained from having one of his spazzes. "We drove you by train all the way here, we helped you when that phantom cornered you, so now what do you want?"

"You don't get it, ya little booger! I'm pretty sure that I'm on the other side of the gate, and this kid followed me. In my world, something inhuman is trying to gain lots and lots of power, so—"

"Whatever world your in." said Link stubbornly.

Edward's veins began to bulge. He put his hands together. "Why you little—"

_Clink._

His crushed automail sent gears and wires falling to the ground. "Tch… I forgot…"

Simian stepped in. "Erm… would you like me to show you my _creator_?"

Ed sighed and rubbed his forehead. "…Fine."

So they walked the small paths of Aboda village. Zelda, floating in the air, was a bit confused. She never thought Link would act like that. In fact, they acted the same. Little premature boys. Her train of thought fell off track when they reached their destination.

"Kay," said Simian. "This is it." They stood before a cliff with a crack in it.

Simian's eyes grew blank and there was an awkward silence.

"…What the hell." Murmured Ed. "There's nothing here!" Link yanked up what seemed to be a bowling ball with grass on top. He threw it at the crack and there was an opening.

"Wha…" stuttered Ed. "This place makes no sense!"

"Yeah…" Link rolled his eyes. "So shut up so you can go back soon."

"You tiny little…"

"Grandpa!" cried Simian into the opening. An elderly man with a red cane came out. His bushy eyebrows covered his eyes and his hair was partly tied.

"This is my grandpa, slash creator."

Link's eyes looked at him as if there was a hint of recognition.

"Grandpa Oshus."


	5. Chapter 5

"I… I know you from somewhere…" said Link, observing Oshus closely. The old man only gave a friendly laugh in reply.

"Grandpa," said Simian. "The blonde boy said he was looking for an alchemist, and since you're my alchemy teacher…"

Oshus's smile faded. "From the other side of the gate, are you?"

Ed cramped up. "Y-yeah."

"You're arm's smashed up."

"I-it's nothing."

Oshus held up the broken automail and within a matter of seconds, the automail was restored.

"Huh." Ed said, surprised. "Just like…"

"Oh yeah, him."

The two talked for about 2 hours, leaving Zelda and Link bored. They didn't know a thing about alchemy, and they were eager to move on to the Ocean Realm. Well, Zelda was more eager to get her body back.

"One last question," Ed said, fingers against his chin. "How does alchemy work on this side of the gate?"

"You'll see later on."

Edward scratched the corner of his mouth as he left the cave. Link trailed behind half awake, and Zelda hidden in Link's pocket.

"Alright, Edward." Said the hero. "Do you know what you wanna do next?"

"Huh…" Ed muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, do you guys have a library?"

"It's only available to members of the royal family and the Hylian Knights." Zelda said as she emerged out of the pocket.(Sorry, I kinda ripped that off Zelda UO.)

"Well, can't you just sneak me the book?"

"I can't exactly grasp things, and recruits aren't allowed."

"'recruits?"

"Link is wearing a recruit uniform."

"Ah. So… how do you become a Hylian Knight?"

"Well, there's… training for a decade or taking a test.

"What's the test like?"

"One of them is sparring the Captain Guard. The other is doing something extraordinary in front of my teacher."

"Do you think performing alchemy would work?"

"Mmm…. I don't know. Impressing teacher is kinda hard, really."

"So I have to spar the Captain Guard?"

"You make it sound so easy, Edward."

"Well it _oughta_ be. I mean, I've had to deal with this girl who got pissed at me for breaking my automail—the metal arm."

"…You sexist little…."

Ed restrained at "little".

Link stepped in calmly. "So, you've talked with the alchemist, do you know where you need to go next?"

Ed scratched the corner of his mouth thoughtfully. "Well, first I'd like to pick up my little brother…"

Link and Zelda giggled.

"…and then maybe just go see the Captain Guard…?"

"Let's see… you left your brother at the Tower of Spirits… yeah, we can make it from here."

Click the muffin: EEP! I'm sorry, I took the whole library thing from Scoot of Whookos. It's 3 A.M., I'm idealess!

Well anyway, in the next chap, Ed will fight the captain guard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright," said Link. "I guess that we should go back to the Tower of Spirits." He made a move to go. "Hey, wait a minute," Ed hesitated. "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome." Said Link with a smile.

They boarded the train and headed for the tower. By the time they passed Whittleton village, they had a dark train on their trail. "Whoa!" exclaimed Ed. "What is THAT!"

"It's a dark train," Zelda hollered over the sound of engines. "And it's trying to KILL us!"

Ed took a peek at the train behind them. "Can't you outrun it?"

"Well what does it look like?" yelled Link.

Ed was silent for a moment. Then a silent grin came upon his face. He jumped out the passenger car and landed on the front of the dark train. He drew a transmutation circle and pressed his palm onto the rune. Lightning flashed from his hand and in a matter of seconds, the dark train vanished. "Edward!" Zelda hollered. "Link, stop the train!"  
Link pulled the lever down to reverse as an emergency brake. Then he pushed the lever to a stop. The two Hylians hopped off the train.

"What-happened-there." Asked Link. Ed explained how he used alchemy and how he got rid of the train. Link grinned. "That could be useful… but you're okay, right?" Ed nodded. They boarded the train & headed to the Tower of Spirits.

"I see you've made it back in one piece." Anjean greeted them with a wink. Next to her was Alphonse. "Hey, Brother!"

"Hey Al! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good to hear. So, um… Anjean, why did you keep him back?"

The Lokomo had a mischievous grin on her face. "I found a use for him. The phantom that smashed your brother's metal here must've been confused. Y'see, Zelda can posses this lil' armor…"

"W-w-whoa! You can't let her just possess my brother's…armor-body!"

"Yeah, but still."

"But Anjean," Zelda cut in. "I thought we were supposed to get rid of them before reaching the ocean realm?"

"Well the armor boy has told me his and his brother's history, it's a sad and long one. So it might take longer than you think. These guys are quite a handful. So anyway, Zelda can posses this armor automatically and it might make things easier for you on your journey."

"Wait, what do I get out of it?" asked Al.

"You get a princess to take over you." Anjean winked.

"A-Anjean!" squealed Zelda.

"Well it's true!"

Ed covered his mouth with a fist and faked a cough.

"Oh, yeah. So Anjean, Ed needs to get to the Castle Town and battle the captain guard."

"Oh really? Whatever for

"Well you see… he wants to research a few things at the Royal Library."

"Oh, well he can go right on then. As long as he DOES help you on your quest."

ClickTheMuffin: I had a little more, but I'm soooo sleepy after traveling….


End file.
